degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-4127080-20140705035119
Things that happen happen in my middle school and so far high school. When I was in 5th grade some 6th grades told me two teachers were engage and they kept it a secret and when I started middle school people found her panties on the ground. In middle school people had sex in a teacher classroom. In 8th grade people brought alcohol to the dance and got bust. The cops came in and arrested them. In 8th grade we beat the record of school fights. One of the fights a boy was litually in on the girl fight. He was minding his own business and two girls were fighting in the hallway. The girls didn't see him and the boy didn't see them. Then the girls bump into him taking all of them down. The next thing you know the girls were fighting on top of boy. One time my best friend got into a fight and it took like 8 people to break it up even the teachers got hit. A teacher saw the fight and her reaction was that someone should get a teacher to break it up. Almost everyone ended up 15 minutes late to class because that how long it took them to break it up. Boy in my grade spent all his 6-7 years in school suspension until he finally gotten in expel in 8th grade now till this day he has been expel over so many school. He finish 8th grade by going three different schools. He has gotten expel from 2 public schools and private all in one year. My friend got kick out of in school suspension because she and the teacher got into a fight. At 8th grade graducation a girl's mom and stepmom got into a fight and a lot of parents who saw the fight started shouting fight and taping the fight on their phone and encourage people to come and see the fight. Both parents had to leave the school. In High School. In my freshman year 3 people were rape in the locker rooms and the staff kept it a secret. They did a good job at it for awhile until the begining of my sophmore year. It's true because the princpal had in emgerancy school assembly and did a really bad job at sugar coding it. A girl water broke in class. There been a report of a teacher and student relationship. My friend was sexually harassed by a boy. Some of the bathrooms in my school smells like in ash tray because so many people smoke. In driver ed class the teacher cuss out a student for wearing baggy jeans and show his underwear. A girl ask a teacher that if he wants a girlfriend and if he can't find one then go to her record and he will know were to find her. There are like 3 drug dealers in my school. In freshman year a girl got hit by a car and die. As a senior prank. A couple of seniors made a called to the police by saying there is a bomb in the elememarty school and the cops believe them. So many kids went home or went to the high school until they firgure out it was nothing but a joke.